Inimigos e amantes
by Mystik
Summary: fanfic escrita com LIlik. Yuki e Kyou Sohma. Inimigos mortais. Amantes ardentes...


Mais uma fic feita por mim e minha maninha Lili-k!! Boa leitura!

**Inimigos e amantes**

Outro dia, e mais um ataque daquele neko baka. Quando ele iria desistir e se dar por vencido?! Não adiantaria, por mais que ele treinasse, aquele gato nervosinho nunca o venceria.

Yuki andava pela casa, atento a tudo. Sabia que aquele gato bobo estava à espreita, esperando um momento de sua distração só para atacá-lo e tentá-lo vencer. Como ele era tolo, passaram-se milênios, e ele ainda queria uma revanche! Mas estranhamente, o rato estava gostando disso, estava gostando de ser sempre perseguido.

Kyou estava encostado na parede, a espreita. Ah, mas hoje aquele kuso nezumi ia ver uma coisa. Ele ouvia os passos do rato pelo corredor, se aproximando. Hoje ele ia pegá-lo de qualquer maneira!

- Tsc, tsc...por que você não desiste de tentar me atacar, você sabe, está perdendo seu tempo e destruindo a casa. Gatos são realmente burros, né Baka Neko?

- AAAH!!! Kuso nezumi!!! – gritou o ruivo saindo de onde estava e o encarando. Ele usava apenas uma calça larga, expondo seu tórax.

Yuki apenas deu um sorriso. Sim, aquele gato bobo nunca mudaria mesmo! Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, olhando discretamente para aquela figura tão revoltada à sua frente.

- Ai, ai... – passou direto pelo gato, dando um outro sorriso discreto, como ele ficava bonito daquele jeito, por que nunca havia reparado? Suspirou mais uma vez, continuando seu caminha, abandonando o gato meio nervoso ainda.

- Onde você pensa que vai???? Volta aqui!!!! – num gesto impensado, Kyou agarrou o outro por trás, para derruba-lo. Ele então reparou como o outro era forte...apesar de não parecer...peraí, no que ele estava pensando?

Em uma fração de segundo, Yuki derrubou o neko no chão, ficando por cima.

- Eu já falei neko, você só vai destruir a casa e não vai me deixar com nenhum arranhão.

Ele olhou fixo àquelas íris cor de fogo. Por um momento se sentiu atraído, mas teve que se afastar, caso contrário sentiria que acabaria se rendendo. Ele saiu de cima do ruivo, caminhando atordoado para seu quarto. Como pudera sentir tal atração?

Kyou ficou paralisado por alguns segundos. O que fora aquilo que ele vira no olhar do Yuki? Mas logo ele ficou com raiva novamente e seguiu cuspindo fogo até o quarto do jovem. Sem nenhuma delicadeza, ele abriu a porta e gritou:

- Maldito!!! Pensa que pode fugir assim é???????

Ainda bem que não havia ninguém na casa, ou eles já teriam chamado atenção por causa da discussão.

- Eu, fugir de você?! Só acho que não tenho nenhum motivo para brigar. – ele estava deitado em sua cama, com a blusa de uniforme parcialmente aberta – E também não estou com paciência para suprir a sua falta de paciência.

Yuki estava começando a se sentir constrangido com a presença do gato em seu quarto.

- Vista-se, aqui não é lugar para se andar dessa forma.

- Eu visto como eu quero...tá bom????? – ele não pôde deixar de notar o pedaço de pele que vira do peito de Yuki.

Ele deu um passo a frente, pronto para armar o bote...ah, aquele kuso nezumi ia ver uma coisa!!!

Yuki percebeu que aquele neko não o deixaria em paz até que provasse para ele, de uma vez por todas, quem definitivamente havia vencido.

- Se está pretendendo me atacar já te aviso de que hoje não estou para brincadeiras. Será que você não percebe que esse negócio de ódio e de vingança já encheu o saco, ou você é muito burro para isso?

O ruivo rangeu os dentes nervoso...ah, como ele o irritava!!! Sem pensar mesmo, ele pulou em cima do outro, pronto para soca-lo.

- Kuso nezumi!!!!!!!!!!

Yuki desviou, ficando em cima do ruivo, sentindo suas peles tocarem e um calor se desprendendo de ambas, corou violentamente com o contato. "O que é isso?", pensou estava se sentindo estranho desde a primeira vez que aquele neko baka o atacara naquele dia.

Kyou não pode evitar em ficar levemente corado ao sentir o outro em cima dele, seus corpos se tocando. Porque ele se sentia desse jeito ultimamente?

- Yuki...sai de cima de mim... – disse o ruivo com a voz levemente rouca de raiva.

O garoto saiu de cima do gato e saiu do quarto também. Preferiu ir para fora de casa, respirar um pouco de ar puro. Ficar preso com aquele gato, só lhe traria problemas naquele dia.

Kyou respirou fundo. O que estava acontecendo com ele afinal? Ele resolveu sair daquele quarto que estava impregnado com o cheiro do rato...um cheiro intoxicante.

------------

Ele suspirou, aquele gato não saía de sua cabeça. Droga...ele ainda podia sentir sua pele queimar pelo contato com a pele do outro. Fechou os olhos por alguns míseros segundos, mas abriu-os de repente e assustado, pois vira-se sendo possuído por aquele gato idiota. Sentiu um incômodo sob sua calça, o que estava acontecendo com ele?!

Kyou estava no telhado da casa pensando. Porque ele se sentia assim? Todo seu corpo começava ficar quente só de imaginar aquela pele em contato com a sua. Sua imaginação começava a voar...ele imaginava que ao invés de sair, Yuki tinha se abaixado e tomado seus lábios num beijo abrasador. Todo seu corpo pegava fogo só de imaginar na hipótese.

Yuki passou a mão sobre o membro ainda guardado, sentindo aquele volume sob o tecido.

- Hum... – não conteve um gemido e nesse momento a imagem de ele sendo possuído apareceu em sua mente mais uma vez.

Aquela calça já o estava incomodando, sentia que a cada segundo ela ficava mais e mais apertada, precisava se libertar urgentemente!

Imaginava beijando cada centímetro daquela pele pálida...suave. Sem que pudesse se conter, um gemido baixo escapou dos seus lábios. Foi quando viu Yuki embaixo de uma das árvores que ficavam ao redor da casa dos Sohma.

Mais uma vez passou a mão sobre o membro ereto sob o tecido, e dessa vez arfou, sentiu sua respiração ficar mais pesada. Não se contendo mais, ele abriu o zíper, abaixando-a um pouco, libertando finalmente seu membro completamente duro tamanha a excitação que sentia com sua imaginação.

- Humn...ahn... – acariciou-a sentindo uma sensação nunca sentida antes.

Kyou arfou ao ver o que o jovem estava fazendo. Seu membro entrando em completa ereção agora. Sem que pudesse se conter, ele desceu o telhado silenciosamente, se aproximando do outro por trás. Será que o rato o notaria?

Ele estava tão concentrado na nova sensação que nem notara que o gato se aproximava. Começou então, a fazer uma leve movimento de vai e vem com a mão, fazendo-o gemer um pouco mais alto

- Hah! – e aquela imagem dançando em sua mente, o deixava inebriado – Me possua...neko...ahn... – inconscientemente aquelas palavras saíram de sua boca.

O ruivo paralisou ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Mas então um sorriso felino adornou seu rosto. Com rapidez ele abraçou o garoto de cabelos cinza por trás, sentindo-o congelar de susto.

- Não sabia que você me queria assim...kuso nezumi... – e dizendo isso ele começou a passar as mãos pelo abdome ainda coberto do outro – continue...ahn...o que estava fazendo...

O rato sentiu congelar completamente, não sabia que estava sendo observado. Mesmo com o pedido, não conseguia voltar ao que estava fazendo antes, o gato descobrira sua fraqueza!

- O que...foi...Yuki? – sussurrou lentamente o ruivo, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do outro, toda sua razão evaporando – Eu faço pra você então... – e com isso ele começou a abaixar a mão, entrelaçando-a com a do rato em volta da sua ereção e movimentado-se lentamente.

- Hum... – ele gemeu, sentindo o corpo relaxar novamente e o prazer invadindo-o, dessa vez mais intenso – Hum...neko-chan...Ah!

Ele começou a beijar uma parte do pescoço que estava descoberto, enquanto sua mão se movimentava languidamente por toda extensão daquele membro. Sua própria ereção se esfregando de encontro a bunda de Yuki. Os dois ainda estavam praticamente vestidos, tornando tudo mais excitante.

- Ah! Hummmm...Anh...neko...me chupa...deixa eu gozar na sua boca... – não pode se conter, queria sentir seu membro naquele calor pela primeira vez.

Abruptamente Kyou virou Yuki de encontro a si. Eles se encararam intensamente, antes dele beija-lo com fome, sua libido elevando-se a níveis altos.

Ele podia sentir a língua daquele neko invadindo sua boca, e enlaçando na sua. Como era quente e aveludada, a urgência do beijo se tornou maior, quente.

- Por favor...me chupa...neko... – disse mais uma vez, assim que as bocas se separaram.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso. Numa fração de segundo derrubou o rato no chão, ficando em cima dele. O ruivo começou a terminar de desabotoar a camisa que Yuki usava enquanto murmurava:

- Te peguei...nezumi...

Sentiu-se estremecer com aquelas palavras. Sim, estava nas mãos daquele neko, mas não tinha reação, tudo o que fazia era gemer e se contorcer.

- Neko...hum...

Após arrancar a camisa, ele começou a beijar cada pedaço do abdome do outro, sentindo-o se contorcer e gemer. Seu membro ficava mais duro a cada som que saía daquela boca.

Ele sentia o corpo incendiar com os toques dos lábios passeando por seu corpo.

- Neko...ahn...

Pegando o membro duro nas mãos, ele mordeu os lábios enquanto manipulava-o suavemente. Sem pressa ele começou a lamber a cabeça, gemendo ao sentir o gosto agridoce.

- Hum...Ky-Kyou... – como era torturante sentir seu membro ser acariciado por aquela língua tão deliciosa.

- Hum...você tem um gosto bom...nezumi... – e dizendo isso ele abocanhou aquele pedaço de carne, sentindo o outro arquear as costas de encontro a sua boca.

- Ah! – ele começou a mover os quadris de encontro àquela boca, penetrando-a, fodendo-a – Isso...neko... – ele enfiou suas mãos naqueles cabelos cor de fogo, acariciando-os, sentindo aquela boca tão quente e gostosa envolvendo seu membro.

Ele sentia os movimentos do outro e gemia inebriado. Talvez mais tarde ele se arrependeria, mas agora queria possui-lo com toda força. Sentindo o outro se movimentar mais urgentemente, ele parou o que estava fazendo e levantou-se lambendo os lábios.

- Ainda não...Yuki...

Ele respirava arfante e pôde sentir uma dor irritante tomar conta de seu baixo ventre, por ter interrompido. Ficou com um semblante meio frustrado.

- Também quero sentir sua boca...nezumi... – sussurrou o ruivo enquanto ia abaixando as calças. Querendo provocar o outro, ele masturbou-se lentamente, vendo o outro lamber os lábios e apoiar-se nos cotovelos.

Ele encostou os lábios na cabeça rosada daquele membro, começando a circulá-la com a língua, de leve e vagarosamente. Em seguida envolveu-a com seus lábios sugando-a forte, e alternando com uma sucção mais fraca, enquanto usava a mão para estimulá-la.

- Ahn...nezumi...isso...ahn... – gemeu Kyou, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Era muito bom sentir aquela boca em sua ereção!

De repente, o jovem enfiou todo aquele membro na boca, chupando-o com voracidade, enquanto apertava os lábios em volta daquela carne tão quente e latejante. Ele massageava o saco do neko. Logo sua boca foi trocada por sua mão estimulando o membro, enquanto sua boca começava a chupar o saco do ruivo.

- Ah! Aah...Yukiii... – ele gemeu mais alto, sentindo a perícia daquela boca nos pontos mais sensíveis do seu corpo. Aquilo só fez aumentar a urgência do seu corpo. Num movimento rápido ele ergueu o garoto de onde ele estava e beijou-o selvagemente, suas mãos percorrendo aquela bunda perfeita, agora descoberta.

- Huuumm... – seus gemidos eram contidos pelo beijo, mas sentia um imenso prazer ao sentir o ruivo acariciando suas nádegas. Estremeceu por completo, quando o ruivo passou um dos dedos pela sua fenda, fazendo-o soltar um gemido abafado pelo beijo.

- Vou te possuir você quer... – e então virou-o de costas, penetrando um dedo naquela entrada apertada.

- Ah! – ele fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma dor aguda. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas mesmo assim preferiu não demonstrar fraqueza alguma para o neko - vai...hum...mais, pode por mais...

Ele colocou um segundo dedo enquanto mordia levemente o pescoço do outro, para depois lambe-lo como um gato que era. Seus dedos se moviam dentro do nezumi.

- Ahn... – a dor parecia se tornar ausente, sentir aqueles dedos movimentando-se dentro de si, já estava tornando-se prazeroso – neko...hum...

- Peça...o que você quer...hein nezumi?

- Me possua...neko...forte e rápido...onegai... – ele só queria poder sentir e fazer como fazia em sua imaginação, ser possuído por aquele gato de forma selvagem.

- Ora, ora...mesmo nezumi? – ele tirou os dedos e começou a esfregar seu membro naquela entrada pulsante, sentindo o outro grunhir – é isso que você quer?

- Ha-hai...onegai...neko... – sabia que realmente se arrependeria depois, aquele gato não era confiável! Com certeza usaria disso para tentar derrotá-lo, mas ele queria muito ser possuído por aquele gato.

Numa única estocada, ele adentrou o jovem, gemendo ao sentir aquela entrada apertada acariciando sua ereção. Então, segurando-o pela cintura, ele começou a possuí-lo com força, seus instintos animais o dominando.

Estava sendo doloroso ser possuído daquela forma, mas era daquele jeito que queria. Os gemidos de dor se exteriorizavam, misturando-se com um prazer que a cada instante tomava espaço, se tornando mais intenso a cada estocada mais profunda.

- Hum...anh....aaaanh...

- Aaaanh...nezumi...ahn... – ele possuía o outro com mais força ainda, sentindo-o encontrar cada uma das suas estocadas.

O nezumi gritava com as fortes estocadas, tocando diversas vezes em seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo-o ver estrelas. Parecia que iria morrer, tamanha a onda de prazer que tomava se corpo.

O ruivo então alcançou a ereção do outro, bombeando-a com força, enquanto possuía o jovem totalmente excitado.

- Nham...ah! – o nezumi estava enlouquecendo com aquilo tudo - neko...mais rápido...

Ele aumentou a velocidade, sentindo o clímax alcança-lo com força.

- Ahn...Yukiiii...

- Hum...Kyou...aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – ele gozou intensamente depois de ter a próstata tocada com mais força.

- Ahn...deus...YUKI!!!! – ele gritou com força, gozando como nunca tinha feito antes, fazendo uma parte do seu sêmen escorrer pela entrada do nezumi.

O rato caiu esgotado completamente, fora delicioso! Extremamente sem palavras, mas agora estava lá. Fraco, deitado no chão embaixo da árvore da casa dos Sohma, com o neko baka sobre seu corpo, ainda intimamente ligados, com a respiração arfante e completamente inebriado.

- Ahn... – ele nem sabia o que dizer...daquela loucura! Ele simplesmente acariciou o pescoço do outro com eu nariz, inalando o cheiro de sexo e um que era unicamente dele.

- Hum...acho melhor a gente se levantar...neko... – mal disse isso, e ouviram alguém entrar na casa.

- Kyou-kun...Yuki-kun...onde vocês estão? – a voz de Tohru se pronunciou melodiosa.

- Kuso!!! – o ruivo se levantou pegando sua calça que estava ao seu lado e olhando para o nezumi como se perguntasse o que fazer.

O nezumi tentava se manter frio, mas estava difícil, ser pego daquele jeito seria um grande problema! De repente, ele olhou para cima e apontou, como se dissesse para subirem no telhado.

Entendendo o que o outro dissera, eles rapidamente subiram até o telhado, segundos antes da garota entrar na varanda.

Yuki olhou para baixo respirando aliviado, olhou novamente para o neko e abaixou a cabeça dando um sorriso, pensando na loucura que cometera.

Sem realmente pensar, Kyou deu um selinho no outro antes de sussurrar, sorrindo como um felino que era:

- Hoje à noite...meu quarto ou o seu?

**OWARI**

Reviewssssssssssss!!!!

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
